The Random Chatroom
by MossStarFromRiverClan
Summary: The Gang decide to use a chatroom. Watch as the gang go through both stupid and dumb adventures in Chatrooms.
1. The randomness begins

**Hi MossStar here.**

**I Saw a lot of these on fan fiction,**

**So I am going to make one **

**Enjoy!**

0~0~0

Danny Fenton: Anyone there

Sam Manson: Hi

Danny Fenton: SAM :D

Sam Manson: O God.. O.O

Tucker Foley: Hi guys.

Sam Manson: Hey Tucker.

Tucker Foley: That's TF for too fine.

Danny Fenton: Please don't start that again.

Tucker Foley: why?

Danny Fenton: Because you used it on every girl you meet and you fail every time with that line….. WAIT ARE YOU HITTING ON SAM!

Tucker Foley: Bye

0~0~0

Danny Fenton: Do Do Do Do Do, Do Do Do Do Do Do Do Do

Sam Manson: What are you doing?

Danny Fenton: Something I got off of a Portal Youtube video.

Tucker Foley: HOLY CRAP! I LOVE THAT GAME!

Sam Manson: its ok

Danny Fenton: *Gasp* how dare you…

Tucker Foley: SHUN THE NON-BELEIVER!

Sam Manson: ?

Tucker Foley: SHUN.

0~0~0

Vlad Masters: My Cat is stuck to my wall.

Danny Fenton: YOU GOT A CAT! Also how is your cat stuck to a wall?

Vlad Masters: Dani glued her to a wall…

0~0~0

Dani Phantom: Vlad is annoying me..

Danny Fenton: Why…

Vlad Masters: HOW DARE YOU GLUE MY CAT TO A WALL.

Danny Fenton: LOL

0~0~0

Sam Manson: Paulina wants to kill me

Danny Fenton: Why?

Sam Manson: She thinks I am dating Danny Phantom.

Danny Fenton: …Yeah…Thinks…

Sam Manson: *Gasp* You said that didn't you!

Danny Fenton: Yes. But it was only a joke!

Sam Manson: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Danny Fenton: -_-'

**MossStar: How did you like chapter 1?**

**Danny Fenton: I like it**

**MossStar: No one Asked you!**

**MossStar: Review… **


	2. Random LoveHate Some Vlad

Danny Fenton: I noticed something.

Jazz Fenton: What?

Danny Fenton: Most of the people I know don't have pupils. For example: Sam

Sam Manson: I don't have pupils and I'm proud of it.

0~0~0

Tucker Foley: Say something that you love!

Sam Manson: Music That Paulina hates

Danny Fenton: Rockets

Jazz Fenton: School

Dash Baxter: Football

Star (Not known last name): Makeup

Paulina Sanchez: Danny Phantom!

Kwan (Not known last name): Sports

Jack Fenton: FUDGE!

Valerie Gray: Hunting Danny Phantom

Tucker Foley: Here are my ratings.

Sam-LOL

Danny-Of Coarse

Jazz- Why?

Dash- DUH

Star- We know

Paulina- I said thing!

Kwan- DUH

Valerie-O.O

0~0~0

Valerie Gray: I caught Danny Phantom

Sam Manson: You Monster….I will rescue him! *Acts like a superhero*

Danny Phantom: Sam help me, she is torturing me!

Sam Manson: How?

Danny Phantom: She is Making me Watch Flapjack! DX DX DX DX

Sam Manson: That show is awesome..

Danny Phantom: O_o

0~0~0

Jazz Fenton: Say Some_thing_ you hate.

Danny Fenton: Toast

Sam Manson: Pink

Tucker Foley: 1,000,000,000 years ago.

Dash Baxter: Paulina's locker.

Kwan: Goth Poetry Readings.

Sam Manson: YOU JUST HAD TO BRING THAT UP!

Jazz Fenton: Everyone Keep Going.

Valerie Gray: Ghosts. They aren't people.

Paulina Sanchez: Zits.

Jazz Fenton: You guys Hate the weirdest things….

Danny Fenton: You Brought it up.

0~0~0

Dani Phantom: I like cereal….

Danny Fenton: You got that off fosters home for imaginary friends didn't you.

Dani Phantom: Yep ;)

0~0~0

Sam Manson: I hate you. You hate me.

Danny Fenton: Lets Get together and kill barney.

Sam Manson: With a great big knife and a gun to his head.

Danny Fenton: Would you say you hate me too.

Tucker Foley: xD

0~0~0

Danny Phantom: I got pwned Vlad again…

Sam Manson: What happened?

Danny Phantom: He pranked me so I went to his house and replaced all his food with fruit loops. Because that's what he is. Then he got mad and attacked me.

Sam Manson: xD

Danny Phantom: Hey…..

0~0~0

**Chapter 2 done.**

**Feel free to give me some funny ideas**

**Review plz.**

**~MossStarFromRiverclan**


	3. THe Lovebirds get together,And More

Danny Phantom: Sam will you marry me?

Sam Manson: Heck no.

Danny Phantom: Why? D:

Sam Manson: The other you is better….

Danny Fenton: YES!

0~0~0

Tucker Foley: Have you ever been on Webkinz?

Danny Fenton: You go on that retarded website?

Tucker Foley: Yes…

Danny Fenton: You sicken me…

0~0~0

Jazz Fenton: I'm getting a kitty-Cat

Danny Fenton: Who says?

Jazz Fenton: Vlad…

Danny Fenton: Why would you listen to Vlad?

Tucker Foley: Because she is gullible.

Jazz Fenton: I am not!

Tucker Foley: Vlad gave you your cat. He's in the park.

Jazz Fenton: :D

Danny Fenton: will she ever come back?

Tucker Foley: Nope :D

0~0~0

Sam Manson: Say your Favorite Color

Danny Fenton: Blue

Paulina Sanchez: Purple

Star: Red

Dash Baxter: Red

Jazz Fenton: Blue

Tucker Foley: PINK :D

Sam Manson: My Ratings

Danny- Duh

Paulina-I don't care

Star-Really? I thought it would be the same as Paulina.

Dash-DUH

Jazz- Aww. Same color as you bro. :D

Tucker- O_o

Tucker: But Pink is a Pretty color…

Danny Fenton:….

0~0~0

Sam Manson: I'm lonely. Dx

Danny Fenton: I'll come make you happy and feel loved.

Sam Manson: :D

Tucker Foley: ….Lovebirds…..

Danny And Sam: WERE NOT LOVEBIRDS!

Tucker Foley: Yes you are!

Danny and Sam:…..

0~0~0

Danny Fenton: SAM I LOVE YOU!

Sam Manson: :D

Danny Fenton: Wanna kiss me?

Sam Manson: :D

Danny Fenton: Why do You Keep Doing That?

San Manson: :D

Danny Fenton: Now you are messing with me..

Sam Manson: No I'm not I love you too.

Danny Fenton: :D

Sam Manson: Oh God not him too…

0~0~0

Danny Fenton: I Love you, You Love me, the jogger had giant boobies!

Jazz Fenton: Why did you just say that?

Tucker Foley: We watched Click at Sam's last night.

Danny Fenton: Sam is now My GF :D

Sam Manson: Do you have to tell everyone we know?

Danny Fenton: Yes, Yes I do.

Sam Manson: …Okay then…

0~0~0

**Review!**


	4. More Randomness

Danny Fenton: OMG

Sam Manson: What?

Danny Fenton: We Have Stalkers..

Sam Manson: How

Danny Fenton: People on this site named Fan Fiction write stories about everyone..

Sam Manson: OMG….WE HAVE FANGIRLS!

0~0~0

Jazz Fenton: Danny ate my cookie…

Danny Fenton: IN YOUR FACE JAZZ!

Sam Manson: Does Danny get weirder every day?

Danny Fenton: Yes, Yes I do. Sammy I have a surprise for you…

Sam Manson: What?

Danny Fenton: You have to come over.

Sam Manson: Are you going to make out with me?

Danny Fenton: Maybe…

Sam Manson: I'll be right over. :D

Jazz Fenton: Lovebirds

0~0~0

Tucker Foley: Everyone owes me fifty bucks! Danny and Sam are making out at his house!

Dash Baxter: Dang it… I lost fifty bucks.

0~0~0

Danny Fenton: PHINABELLA!

Sam Manson: You're a Phinabella shipper?

Danny Fenton: Yes.

Sam Manson: why?

Danny Fenton: Because they are meant to be.

Sam Manson: O_o You sound like a Phangirl

Danny Fenton: D:

0~0~0

Jack Fenton: WHERE IS MY FUDGE!

Maddie Fenton: IN THE FRIDGE!

Jack Fenton: WHY ARE WE TALKING IN CAPITALS!

Maddie Fenton: I HAVE NO IDEA!

0~0~0

Vlad Masters: A ghost dog ate my cat

Danny Fenton: SFY

0~0~0

Sam Manson: Paulina makes me sick.

Danny Phantom: Why?

Sam Manson: She has a Danny Phantom shirt…IN PINK!

Danny Phantom: O_o

Tucker Foley: YAY PINK.

Sam Manson: O_o

Danny Phantom: O_o

0~0~0

Tucker Foley: Do you like Waffles?

Danny Fenton: Yes I like Waffles.

Tucker Foley: Do you like Pancakes?

Danny Fenton: Yes I like Pancakes

Tucker Foley: Do you like French toast?

Danny Fenton: NO!

Tucker Foley: :'(

0~0~0

Danny Phantom: Ember was Hitting on me…

Sam Manson: How dare she.. I'm your girlfriend!

Paulina Sanchez: I thought you were Danny Fenton's GF?

Sam Manson: …..

Danny Phantom: …..

Sam Manson: Gotta go!

_Sam Manson has logged off._

Paulina Sanchez: ?

0~0~0

**What did you think? Did you get the joke on the second to last chat, Do you like waffles. If not FIGURE IT OUT!**

**Gotta go. Blondes stay blonde. Brunettes stay brown. Redheads stay…red?**

**~MossStarFromRiverclan**


	5. Seddie is mentioned in this Chapter

Danny Fenton: The box ghost stole my game cube….

Tucker Foley: He stole technology? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Danny Fenton: He took it because it was in the shape of a box.

Box Ghost: BEWARE!

Danny Fenton: *Punches Box Ghost in the face*

Box Ghost: Ouch.

Danny Fenton: Gimme my Game cube.

Box Ghost:…No. BEWARE!

Danny Fenton: :'(

0~0~0

Sam Manson: Is it strange if your boyfriend is dancing in the middle of your living room singing into a magic wand you had when you were four years old?

Jazz Fenton: Yes, Yes it is.

0~0~0

Danny Fenton: Jazz is a spazz! Jazz is a Spazz!

Jazz Fenton: STOP THAT!

0~0~0

Danny Phantom: I LOVE SAM MANSON!

Paulina Sanchez: But she is dating Fenton.

Sam Manson: I Love you too Phantom.

Paulina Sanchez: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

0~0~0

Danny Fenton: Paulina told me that you are cheating on me with Phantom.

Sam Manson: It is so true :D

Danny Fenton: But me and Phantom are the same person.

Sam Manson: DUH!

0~0~0

Vlad Masters: My cat is still glued to a wall

0~0~0

Danny Fenton: is making out with Sam Manson.

Tucker Foley: Do you have to say that on the internet.

Danny Fenton: Yes, yes I do.

0~0~0

Sam Manson: Have you guys heard of seddie?

Danny Fenton: SEDDIE ALL THE WAY!

Tucker Foley: Hell Yea!

Sam Puckett: Sup people?

Danny Fenton: Holy Crap! It's Sam Puckett! Are you and Freddie Benson Dating?

Sam Manson: Dude….

Sam Puckett: Yes….

Danny Fenton: HA! Tuck owes me Fifty bucks!

Tucker Foley: DANG IT!

Sam Puckett ?

0~0~0

**Yay SEDDIE! Please Review.**


	6. Can't think of a name for this chapter

Danny Phantom: I HATE SKULKER!

Skulker: What did I do?

Danny Phantom: You killed Cujo!

Skulker: Oh..

0~0~0

Paulina Sanchez: To Sam: How are you dating Fenton and Phantom?

Sam Manson: Look at the names.

Paulina Sanchez: Why….HOLY CRAP! FENTON IS PHANTOM!

Sam Manson: How is that not obvious?

0~0~0

Danny Fenton: Sam Spilled the secret!

Tucker Foley: GASP!

Sam Manson: I was getting annoyed at Paulina, She kept thinking I was cheating on you with you.

Danny Fenton: …. Oh well…. This makes life somewhat easier…

Tucker Foley: FREE STUFF!

Danny Fenton: ?

Sam Manson: ?

Tucker Foley: HELLO! Danny is famous!

Sam Manson: Oh.

0~0~0

Vlad Masters: Daniel, be my son!

Danny Fenton: NO!

Vlad Masters: Shoot.

0~0~0

Jazz Fenton: People keep asking me if I am half ghost cause I am related to Danny.

Danny Fenton: Well boohoo for you. People keep asking me if I was dating Paulina

Jazz Fenton: Sucks for you..

Paulina Sanchez: Hey!

0~0~0

**Sorry it is too short. School starts tomorrow…a lot of chaos.**

**Either way….REVIEW…please? **


	7. I don't even know

Danny Fenton: Is locking his door to keep out Paulina.

Sam Manson: Is she still annoying you?

Danny Fenton: Yes.

Sam Manson: You think you got it bad, Paulina threatened to kill me.

Paulina Sanchez: Prepare to die Manson.

0~0~0

Tucker Foley: I got the video game Portal 2.

**5 people like this.**

Danny Fenton: Me too.

**3,500,000,000 people like this.**

Tucker Foley: OH COME ON!

0~0~0

Paulina Sanchez: Danny Phantom gave me an autograph =)

Danny Phantom: That is a Restraining Order.

Paulina Sanchez: God D*** IT!

0~0~0

Danny Fenton: I Like Pie

**1,000,000 people like this**

0~0~0

Sam Manson: Danny just made out with me =D

Danny Fenton: Yeah I did!

Paulina Sanchez: Grr

0~0~0

Jazz Fenton: Danny and Sam are in Danny's Bedroom….and the door is locked.

Maddie Fenton: What!

_Maddie Fenton has logged off._

**Holy Crap what are Danny and Sam Doing….O_o**

**Sorry, haven't updated in a while**

**Review!**


	8. Kung Fu Panda 2, Gwuncan, and Randomness

Danny Fenton: I see you O_O

Sam Manson: O_o

0~0~0

Tucker Foley: I Like Pie

**7 People like this**

Jack Fenton: I Like Fudge

**50 people like this**

Tucker Foley: O_o

0~0~0

Paulina Sanchez: PHANTOM I LOVE YOU!

Danny Phantom: O_o

Danny Fenton: O-o

Sam Manson: Seriously?

0~0~0

Danny Fenton: Kung Fu Panda 2 was AWESOME!

**5 people like this**

Sam Manson: Po and Tigress are cute ;)

Tucker Foley: A Tiger and a Panda? O-o

Sam Manson: Shut up! Get an imagination!

Danny Fenton: What would their child be?

Sam Manson: A Black and White tiger DUH!

Danny Fenton: I Feel Stupid.

Tucker Foley: You people are strange O-o

0~0~0

Jazz Fenton: Did you find out what Sam and Danny were doing last night?

Maddie Fenton: Yep, they were playing Doomed -_-

Danny Fenton: What did you think we were doing?

Maddie Fenton: We need to have a talk now…

Danny Fenton: O_O

0~0~0

Danny Fenton: Has anyone ever seen the Total Drama Series?

Jazz Fenton: YEAH! GWUNCAN!

Sam Manson: I Love Gwen and Duncan Jazz! They are so cute.

Tucker Foley: Gwen's Hot!

Gwen: I'm Taken…

Danny Fenton: HOLY CRAP! THE REAL GWEN!

Gwen: Yes…why?

Sam Manson: Gwuncan! :D

Gwen: O_O More obsessed Fans.

Duncan: What are the odds of that *Sarcasm*

0~0~0

Paulina Sanchez: PHANTOM WILL BE MINE ONCE I FIND OUT HIS HUMAN FORM!

Sam Manson: How stupid are you?

0~0~0

**How was it?**

**I saw Kung Fu Panda 2 last week on DVD, and I LOVE Po and Tigress.**

**Also, I saw TDROI and I saw Duncan and Gwen making out on a yacht. Love them too :D **

**Review!**


End file.
